Adventure Of A Lifetime
by HunterGirl97
Summary: Two young Supernatural fans, Bethani and Paige, are spending a saturday afternoon together. What happens when they get a visit from Yellow Eyes, and wake up in their favorite TV Show? No pairings, read and review!
1. New World?

_A/N: My vacation has started, and I have been seeing stories like this pop up a lot lately. So, I felt it would be cool to do one of my own. Review if you read this(Whether you like it or not) and let me know what you thought, and maybe how I could make this better. Thanks guys!_

17 Year Old Paige sat by her window, watching people rushing down the quiet, rainy streets, a look of pure boredom on her face. Saturdays were too quiet...especially this one. The rain was making her want to fall asleep. She stood up with an exasperated sigh, and grabbed her sketchpad and some other drawing materials. Paige laid on her bed, plugging her earphones into her ears and turning on her Ipod Touch, moving her finger up and down on the touch screen. She found a Metallica song she liked, and listened to it while she began drawing.

Her drawing was almost finished, when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket.

"Damnit!" she cursed, pausing the song she was listening to and pulling her phone out. She smirked when she realized who was calling.

"Andy's Sperm Bank, how may I help you?" she said, flipping the phone open.

"Damnit, Joey! Did you change the numbers in my cell phone again?" the caller screamed at someone else, and Paige burst out laughing.

"Why would you have a sperm bank's number in your phone?" she saidm and she could feel Bethani glaring at her through the phone.

"I don't!" she whined from the other end.

"Whatever, bitch. Now, what'd you want?"

"You should let me come over! I'm bored."

"Go for it. Mom's working and Dad's sleeping on the couch. Just walk in." Paige replied with a laugh.

"Be there in five. Jerk."

"Bitch." she laughed as she hung up the phone, slipping it into the back pocket of her jeans once again. She played the song again, continuing what she had been doing before.

Bethani came into her room, and Paige looked at her. "You brought pie, right?" she asked hopefully, and Bethani held up a chocolate pie. Paige wasted no time in taking the pie from her friend. She opened the box and found a plastic spoon already in there. It saved her a trip to the kitchen. "I fucking love you." she told friend, before diving spoon-first into the pie.

The two girls then laid on the floor, watching Supernatural. They were watching All Hell Breaks Loose Part II. "Jake is such an asshole! I cannot believe he killed Sam!" Paige complained, referring back to the end of Part I, where the young Winchester was stabbed by Jake.

"I know, right! I would've kicked his ass if I was there!"

"Yeah! I'd-" Paige started to say, but stopped herself when she noticed the show stop. "Son of a bitch!" she complained, then got up and hit the eject button on the DVD player.

"I don't get it. The disk isn't scratched or anything, and I've only watched this episode twice!" she complained, and heard her friend gasp.

"P-Paige...!" the red-head stuttered, and her friend turned around. She was about to ask what was happening, when she saw the lights in her room flickering. Her alarm clock turned on by itself, and her Ipod, which was turned off, started blasting music.

"What the-" she was about to yell, when her dad walked into the room.

"Dad! What's-" Paige started to ask, but screamed when she looked at his eyes. Glowing yellow orbs met her own baby blue ones, and she immediately backed up.

"It's Yellow Eyes! Shit, he's not supposed to be real!" Bethani yelled, and said demon laughed.

"I assure you, i'm very much real." he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

The air then started feeling thicker. She found it difficult to breath, as if someone had put a plastic bag over her head. She coughed, glaring at Yellow Eyes. She didn't bother wasting her breath trying to find out what he wanted. The room then seemed to spin as Paige and coughed more and more. Soon, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her unconcious body hit the black carpeted floor with a loud _thud_.

_A/N: Sorry this was so short! Review and let me know what you thought, and/or how I could improve it! =^w^=_


	2. Meeting the Winchesters?

Paige started to wake up, clutching her head. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room. She didn't recognize it at all, which kind of scared her. She saw Bethani sleeping peacefully on the other bed. She was still alive, which was a good thing. That's when she heard it. '_Voices? Oh god, that can't be a good thing...'_ She thought silently, feeling a bit afraid.

"Who are those girls?"

"Who cares? I say we kill them." the men continued to talk, but none of them came into the room to check on her. Paige jumped off the bed, careful not to make any loud noises. She looked around, trying to find a weapon of some sort. She sighed in disappointment when she couldn't find anything. '_I guess I'll have to get out myself...'_ She took a deep breath, putting her hand on the handle of the door. She exhaled, and pushed the door open. The sound of the door hitting the wall must have alerted them, because three men came rushing. They stared her down for a second, and one of them smirked a bit. She backed up slowly, and closed the door on them. She tried to push a dresser in front of the door, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Bethani! Bethani you bitch wake up!" she said frantically, shaking her red-haired friend until she woke up.

"Paige, what the hell?" Bethani asked groggily. Before Paige could say anything, the door was ripped off it's hinges. Litterally _ripped_ off it's hinges. The three men walked in, staring them down.

"Looks like you finally woke up." One of the men mused. She was about to say something, when she saw the man's squinty eyes turn black for a moment, then back to a light hazel.

"You're demons." she growled.

"Well well, aren't you a sharp one." he said, trying to size the small girl up.

"I still don't see why Yellow Eyes insisted we watch you." one of the other demons said, and Paige glared at him.

"We're leaving."

"We can't let that happen." the first demon said.

"Don't worry, boys. We'll let ourselves out." Paige then picked a heavy object up, smashing the window.

"Let's get out of here!" Bethani yelled, and jumped out the window, with Paige following. _"Shit!"_ The brown haired girl cursed, feeling the cracking of bones in her foot as she hit the ground.

"Paige! You okay?" Bethani asked, and her friend sighed.

"I just broke my foot. But yeah, i'm peachy." she said, sarcasm in her voice. Bethani saw the demons jump down, and quickly picked her friend up piggy back style. She took off, without looking back.

"Well, we're screwed." one of the demons said.

"No, we're going after them." another demon argued, watching the two girls flee.

"Hello? Is someone home?" Bethani called frantically, knocking on the oak-wood door. They heard the locks on the old door slowly click, and the two teens were met with a shotgun in their faces. "Who are you?" A gruff, older man asked.

"B-bobby?" Paige asked, recognizing the man. He glared at her for a moment, a bit surprised. _'How did she know my name?":_ he thought to himself, looking at the two teens suspiciously.

"Look, let use in and we'll explain everything. Including how I know your name." she insisted, and the man hesitated for a second, before moving aside to let them in.

"Fine. But I wanna know everything."

"Did you really have to tie us to chairs?" Paige asked, pulling at the rope binding her limbs to the chair's.

"Can't be too careful." Bobby said with a shrug.

"Now, start explaining." Dean said, sitting infront of Paige.

"Okay, so Bethani and I were in my room, and we were watching you guys on TV."

"Whoa whoa, back it up. You were _watching us_ on TV?"

"Yeah. Look, where we live, you guys are on a TV show called _Supernatural_. Monsters aren't real in our world." Bethani explained.

"Okay then..." Dean replied, clearly not buying the story.

"We were watching TV, when everything electronic in my room started going crazy. Then Yellow Eyes appeared, and we woke up in some house full of demons."

"That explains why you were so frantic when you came here." Bobby said.

"We know that's Bethani," Sam said, pointing to the red-headed girl. "What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Paige. Can you guys-?" she replied, then groaned as a sharp pain shot through her head. She closed her eyes tightly, pain intensified.

"Open your eyes." A voice said, and she no longer felt pain. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Yellow Eyes standing right there, staring at her. Bethani, Dean, Sam and Bobby were no longer there.

"What do you want?" she asked with a glare.

"No need to get hostile." he said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I can help you."

"Help me how?"

"You have a gift, my dear child. A very special gift."

"What do you mean?" she asked, and he laughed.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time.." He said, then snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Paige alone.

"Huh? What?" Paige mumbled, jerking awake. She noticed that she was no longer tied to the chair, but she was on the couch.

"You blacked out." Dean replied.

"Y-Yellow Eyes! Where'd that son of a bitch go?" she asked frantically.

"Yellow Eyes? You saw him?" Sam asked.

"Y-yeah."

"What'd he say?" Sam asked her, and she sighed.

"He was sitting there talking about how Bethani and I... are special."

"Special how?"

"We have abilities, I guess."

"Like Sam?" Dean asked, and Paige nodded.

"He said that I had a special gift. He wouldn't say what it was.."

"Bobby, Dean, we need to talk privately. Now." the three then left the room, and Paige could hear bits and pieces of their discussion. She sighed, putting her head in her hands. _'What about me is so damn important that i've got demons after me?'_ She thought silently, sighing. What had started as a dream for her, was slowly changing into a nightmare.

_A/N: Sorry if this seems a bit short. Review and let me know what you think! =^w^=_


	3. Boring Days

_**A/N:**_ _**I am so sorry for the delay, everyone. I had temporary writers block, but now i'm back! I would like to apologize in advance if this chapter seems short, or a bit boring. But trust me, I already have the second chapter all planned out! Now, onward to the story, ladies and gentlemen! ^_^**_

The next day started off boring for the two girls. They were forced to stay at Bobby's house until they could find a way to send Paige and Bethani back to their own world. Sam and Dean were out, working a hunting job, leaving the two to just sit there, with nothing to do.

Paige sighed, and turned her Ipod on. She didn't know how it happened, but it seemed that it was transported with her to the Supernatural world. She was a bit grateful to Yellow-Eyes for bringing the electronic object with them.

"At least I have something to kill the time with.." Paige grumbled, putting one headphone in, and scrolling through her wide selection of songs and bands. She then started playing a White Chapel song, and the loud heavy metal music rang out through her earphones. Bethani twiched a bit, and glared at her gothic friend.

"Can you play something less obnoxios?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Like what?"

"Anything but that."

"Okay then." she scrolled through and smirked as she found a certain song.

"Little candy raver, she's my number one and everytime I see her moving she's always having fun. She's my little candy raver see her shake her thing. I love to see her dance and I love to hear her sing!" Paige sang aloud, extending her arms toward her nerd friend. Bethani laughed and grabbed her hand, and the two started dancing.

Bobby walked in and saw the two girls doing the tango in his living room. He watched as Paige dipped her nerd friend, and he burst out laughing. The black haired girl then dropped Bethani on her ass.

"Ouchie!" she complained, and Paige laughed.

"Sorry." she helped the red head up and they both sat on the couch again. Bobby left the room once again, still laughing to himself. Paige saw her friend reading a book, and sighed.

"Do you always read?"

"Yes. Try it sometime." she said, glancing from her book long enough to see Paige stick her tongue out in a childish manner.

"You act like a child."

"Oh yeah? Well, you act old!"

"I rest my case."

"What case?"

"The case that you act like a child."

"Oh yeah? Well...The case is a lie!" Paige crossed her arms, smiling triumphantly.

"No, my case is very much real. The cake, however, is a lie."

"Bullshit! The cake is not a lie!"

"The cake is not in this room, or any part of this household. Therefore, the cake is infact, a lie." Paige paused for a minute, feeling completely, and utterly stupid.

"...Don't use smart words with me!"

"."

"My brain hurts." she whined, and Bethani sighed, saying nothing.

"...Bitch." Paige said.

"Jerk." Bethani replied, licking her finger and turning to the next page of her book.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lick your finger every time you turn a page."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"But why?"

"Because I do." Paige looked at the red head for a second, before grinning.

"Oh okay! I get it!"

"Do you really?"

"Nope. Not at all." Bethani pinched the bridge of her nose, saying nothing. A strong silence hung in the air, and Paige fidgeted on the couch.

"Hey, do you know what Sam and Dead are supposed to be hunting?" Paige asked, and Bethani shrugged.

"Vampires." Bobby said, walking into the living room and taking a sip of his cold beer.

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah I guess." Bobby then leaves the room again.

"Psssst, Bethanii.." Paige whispered.

"What?"

"I have an idea."

"What's the idea?"

"Let's go out and help Sam and Dean on their hunting trip." she whispered, checking back to make sure that Bobby hadn't heard her. He didn't.

"Paige, I love you and your ideas." Bethani smirked as she bookmarked her page, setting the book down on the coffee table. The two then rushed out the door, already knowing where the Winchester brothers would be.


	4. Back Up

_**A/N: Here's yet another chapter! I hope this one does not disappoint. Feel free to drop a review if you read. I'd love to know that anyone still reads this. ^^'**_

The two teens made their way to an old abandoned warehouse in the area, where Sam and Dean were supposed to be.

"Are you sure they're here?" Bethani asked, looking at the building skeptically.

"Would their car be here if they weren't?" Paige guestured toward Dean's 67' Chevy Impala, that was parked a few feet away. The read-head sighed, but said nothing.

"Hey, c'mere!" the black haired girl whispered as she ran over to the car. She bent down and pulled out a bent paper clip.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking the lock. What does it look like?"

"Since when do you know how to pick a lock?"

"I'm just that awesome."

"Can't argue there." Paige wiggled the paper clip in the lock sealing the contents of the trunk. She managed to get the car unlocked, and opened the trunk. The two looked at the arsenal of weapons in awe.

"Holy shit!" the shorter girl breathed, picking up a sawed-off shotgun.

"You do remember that guns won't kill vampires, right?" Bethani asked, and Paieg rolled her eyes.

"Duh! You have to chop their heads off." she put the shotgun down and picked up a machete sitting in the trunk along with all the guns.

"Do I get one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you with sharp objects." Paige shut the trunk again, as quietly as possible.

"We should get inside and see if they need help." Bethani pointed out, and her friend nodded. The two girls then walked into the warehouse, careful not to make their presence known too early.

Sam and Dean were looking around, flashlights shining around the room. Suddenly, both of the boys felt a hand on their shoulders. They whipped around and Dean pointed his knife at the attackers. "Down boy." Paige joked, and he sighed.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked.

"Think of us as back-up."

"We don't need back-up. Go back to Bobby's." Dean argued.

"Nah, i'm good."

"I wasn't asking." Suddenly, a scream echoed through the building.

"Fuck!" Paige cursed, noticing that her nerdy red-head was no longer next to her.

_**Foot Note: Okay, sorry it was so short. I'm pressed for time. What will happen to Bethani? Will they find her in time? Will the girls discover their powers? Find out in the next chapter! ^^'**_


	5. Author's Note

**Okay, I would just like to apologize for not updating for a long time. The thing is, I have been having major issues with both my computers. A recent storm destroyed the tower of my PC, and my four year old laptop is no longer functioning correctly. I should be getting a new laptop later this month, or early next month. I have been updating my most recent story, 'Smoking Aces', simply because I am getting a steady flow of ideas for the chapters. Due to my writers block, I will be putting this story on a temporary hiatus. Sorry, guys.**


	6. Home?

**Okay guys, I know I posted that I would be taking a break from this story, due to my writers block...but, I did finally get an idea. also, I will be buying a new laptop next week, meaning I should be able to update more often. :)**

**~XXX~**

"Bethani? Where are you?" Paige followed her friend's screams, worry written all over her face. It led her to a room. The door was cracked open just a tiny bit. Dean moved Paige out of the way, and put his hand on the door. Gripping his knife tightly, he ever so slowly pushed the door open.

The three slowly walked in, and looked around for any sign of the vampire, or the red-head. There was no sign of either one.

"You guys should have listened to me and stayed with Bobby." Dean scolded Paige.

"I'm not a good little soldier. I don't follow orders." she told him, and he glared at her. She knew that she hit a weak point, considering he was, and still is,

"Well you should."

"Oh really? Well you know what, you-" Paige was knocked over before she could finish the insult. The person that had attacked had her pinned to the ground, but that wasn't the weird part...The person had razor sharp teeth.

"There's that vampire we were looking for." Dean said casually, and the brown-haired girl glared at him, trying to keep the creature from biting her.

"Get her off me!" she yelled as the vampire snapped at her, the hungry look in her eyes only growing more intense.

Dean sighed, raising up the large knife and cutting the vampire's head clean off of her shoulders. Paige pushed the lifeless body off of her, wiping the blood off of her face with a disgusted groan.

"Need some help there, sweetheart?" Dean joked, holding out his hand to her.

She sighed and reluctantly took his hand, allowing him to help her back onto her feet. They then heard someone walk into the room, and turned fast. Bethani came into view, and the three visibly relaxed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." the red head replied.

"I think that's bullshit, but I don't feel like fighting with you about it."

"Did you guys-" Bethani started to ask, when she noticed the decapitated vampire on the floor. "Nevermind." she said.

"Come on." Dean said, opening a door, and walking back outside.

"Where are we going?" Paige asked.

"Stopping to get something to eat." he replied.

"Oh fun." Bethani mumbled.

"Hey, can we get pie?" the brown haired girl asked, and Dean smiled a bit.

"I could go for some pie." the four made their way to the Impala.

"Hey, I have a question, Dean."

"What?"

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"I have a license!" Paige whined.

"Where is it then?" she rummaged through her pockets, then looked at him with a defeated sigh.

"It's at my house."

"Too bad." Dean got into the driver seat, and Sam occupied the front passenger's seat. Bethani and Paige piled into the back, and the brown-haired girl huffed, crossing her arms once again.

"You'll get over it." Bethani told her, but Paige said nothing as they drove away.

**~XXX~**

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the diner, and silenced the roaring of his Impala. They all exited the vehicle, and made their way to the entrance. The bell above ringed as the four walked in and took their seats at a booth. They each picked through their menus, and Paige spotted the pie.

Out of nowhere, Dean's phone began ringing. He sighed, and answered it.

"Hey Bobby. Okay, okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." the older Winchester hung up the phone, then stood up.

"Bobby found a way to get you guys back home." he told them.

"Awesome." Bethani commented, standing up.

They got back into the Impala, and drove back to Bobby's house. Paige sat silently in the backseat, staring out the window. She had a feeling that something very bad was coming up.. She just didn't know what it was.

**~XXX~**

"We'll be right back. Stay. Here." Dean warned, and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, sunshine." The Winchester brothers left to get the items they would need to perform the ritual, and get the two teens back to their own world. Bobby sat in his office, on his computer.

Paige didn't want to leave, but she knew she had no choice. Bethani was asleep in the couch, so the brown haired girl was left with nothing to do.

She walked up the stairs and to the bathroom, closing the wooden door behind her. She turned the faucet on, and cupped her hands under the running water. She splashed some on her face, and sighed. After drying her face with a towel, the teen looked in the mirror.

She let out a squeal when she saw the figure behind her. Dread and fear filled her, and she didn't try to hide it. She let it show.

Before she could say anything, he covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to scream and alert the others downstairs. However, it came out as a muffled noise. She continued to scream, but Yellow Eyes just smiled wickedly.

"It's time, my child. I have a special job for you." he whispered in the brunette's ear, and she trembled a bit. She had no clue what he had planned, but she wasn't looking forward to it..

**A/N: Okay, very short chapter, I know. But trust me, the next chapter will be worth it. Read and Review~ :)**


	7. Trouble In Paradise

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, you guys. I kinda ran into a wall with this idea. It's similar to the Supernatural episode, All Hell Breaks Loose Part I, but it's a totally different generation of "Special Children." Meaning I had to do a whole bunch of differnt OCs for this. But, they'll only be in this chapter. Also, sorry for the long A/N. ^^'**

**~XXX~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. I own Paige and any other OCs that show up, and my friend owns Bethani.**

**~XXX~**

_"You're special...! You have a gift...! You're important...!"_ Paige heard the voice of Yellow Eyes whisper to her.

Her still unconcious body twisted and turned, writhing uncomfortably on the ground. She groaned in her sleep, mumbling profanities to something that wasn't there.

_"It's time, dear child. You will see! You will see...!"_ The voice faded away, but she still continued to thrash about. She continued to groan and curse at the imaginary thing, still asleep, and unaware of what was going on.

Suddenly, she felt a firm hand smack her across the face. She jolted upright, a scowl plastered onto her face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she growled, rubbing the now red hand mark on the left side of her face.

"Sorry, you were freaking out in your sleep. I didn't know how else to wake you up." the girl apologized, standing up and offering her hand for Paige to take.

The girl looked to be about 16 or so, her black hair put up in a high ponytail. She wore a pair of neon blue skinny jeans, a black Evanescence T-shirt, and black DCs, one with blue laces and one with black ones.

"You could have just shook me 'til I woke up.. But, whatever. No harm done, I guess.." she took the stranger's hand, and climbed to her feet, brushing dirt off of her skinny jeans.

"What's your name?"

"Paige. You?"

"Alexis. But, you can just call me Lexi."

"Alright then. Lexi."

"Do you have any idea where we are?" the girl asked, picking a twig out of her midnight black hair.

The brunette blinked, looking around at their surroundings. She saw old houses, windows dusty, and some parts rotting away. There were wagons that seemed to be pulled by horses. Suddenly, it dawned on her. She knew exactly where they were at.

Before she could answer, the two girls heard voices calling.

"Looks like there are others." Lexi commented, and Paige blinked.

"Let's go find them." with that, the two girls left to find out who it was.

**~XXX~**

"What's going on?" a blonde girl asked, clutching the straps of her Hello Kitty backpack, and looked around the abandoned town, nervously.

"I have no clue." a boy wearing a plain green t-shirt replied.

"This place gives me the creeps..." a red-headed girl said quietly, sitting on the steps of an old house.

"Darn, I don't get any cell phone service in this dump," The blonde complained, then turned to the red-head. "How about you, Trisha?"

"Nope, nothing." she replied, putting her phone back into her jacket pocket.

"I don't either."

The three then started calling out, trying to see if anyone else was in town. After about 5 minutes or so of calling, they saw a figure coming toward them.

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's a little girl!" the blonde girl came toward them, curly blonde hair down to her shoulders. She wore a tattered grey dress.

"Are you alright, little-?" the blonde girl, Maria, was about to ask, but the little girl's face changed from an innocent smile, to a deformed, scary scowl.

The child ran toward Maria at an unbelievable speed, and knocked her to the ground. She then started slashing at the teen, her blood splattering onto the ground.

"Holy shit!" Trisha cursed, backing away slowly.

Suddenly, something hit the child, and it flew away as a cloud of black smoke. The frightened group of teens looked to see a brown haired girl standing there, some type of rusty metal object in her hand.

**~XXX~**

"Are you guys alright?" she asked, and they nodded slowly.

Paige looked down at the dead body of the blonde. Her pink and white striped shirt had been torn apart, her organs visible. Shaking her head, she looked around.

"W-what the hell was that?" Trisha asked, her voice trembling.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"I just a little girl go from innocent, to some freaky monster that ripped open a person. I think we can keep up." The guy told her.

"I'll explain later. Now, what are your names?" Paige asked, changing the subject.

"I'm Trisha, and that's Jason." The red-head replied.

"Who're you?" Jason asked, and the brunette sighed.

"The name's Paige." she told him, then heard child-like laughter.

"What was that?" Lexi asked, pulling at a bracelet she was wearing.

"Like I said, I'll explain that later. For now, we need to find a safe place."

"Safe place? Safe from what?" Jason asked, and Paige pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Demons, okay?" the group looked at her like she was crazy. "We're in Cold Oak, South Dakota. It's so haunted that all its residents fled. There are demons here." she explained.

Before anything else could be said, another demon appeared. It came at Paige this time, claws ready to dig into her. Before it could strike, she hit it with the same rusty metal object she had. The demon flew away as smoke, the same as the last one.

"Look, we don't have time to sit around and tell campfire stories. Follow me!" she started walking down the dusty street, the other teens following close behind.

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done. Don't forget to Read and Review so you can find out what's going to happen next! **


	8. Death Is In The Air

**Finally updated! I just want to say now, that this chapter is going to be almost the same as the episode, All Hell Breaks Loose Part I.**

**Warning: If you have not seen the episode I just mentioned(which I highly doubt, considering how far the series has gone.), then there may be a few spoilers for the ending of it. Just thought it would be important to let you know ahead of time.**

**~XXX~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of its characters. My friend owns Bethani, and I own all the other OCs.**

**~XXX~**

"Okay, you seriously need to start giving us some answers. What are we doing here?" Trisha asked Paige, who started pouring salt on every window and in every doorway.

"Yeah. I was sleeping in Chicago last night, and then all of a sudden I wake up in South Dakota." Jason added, sitting in an old chair.

"I was at school. Somebody pulled me into an empty classroom, I blacked out, and then I woke up in this dump." Trish muttered.

"I was at home, listening to Black Veil Brides and watching TV. And then, I woke up here."

"Okay, here's what's happening: A powerful demon kidnapped us all, and dumped us here-"

"But why us?" Trisha interrupted.

"If you let me finish, I'll explain…" the brunette sighed, continuing on. "Anyways, he brought us here because we all have supernatural abilities."

"Supernatural abilities?"

"Yeah. It started a while back; you began getting bad headaches, and then you found out you could do things. Strange things." she could see the expressions on the other teen's faces turn from confusion to disbelief. She knew they were remembering something, but she wasn't.

Paige had never had any really bad headaches, and there were no strange things happening to her. Then, a light bulb went on in her head.

'_I know why i'm here. I know so much about Supernatural, and the lives of Sam and Dean. He must think I can tell the future or something. …But if that's true, then why isn't Bethani here too?"_ She was still confused about why her nerdy red-headed side-kick wasn't with her. Yet again, the invisible light bulb turned on.

It must have been because

"I can't believe it…" Jason looked at Paige. "I didn't think it actually happened."

"What happened?"

"I had a big fight with my parents one day. I went in my room, and slammed my door so hard it flew off its hinges and into the hallway."

"Damn." was all Paige could say. His powers were just like Jake's…that scared her a little.

Neither Trisha nor Lexi would say anything; they just sat there, both with blank looks on their faces. Regardless, the brunette explained everything that was happening.

Uncomfortable silence hung between the teens after, no one wanting to believe what was going on. Hell, Paige didn't even want to understand.

She didn't even want to be in the Supernatural world. She missed her old life; her friends, her family. She especially missed curling up on her bed and watching Supernatural, rather that living it.

**~XXX~**

"_Ouch!" Paige fell to the ground, after being slapped in the face. She looked up at the girl, who just blinked apologetically._

"_I'm sorry. It has to be done…" she told the brunette quietly._

"_No, it doesn't have to be done! We can both get out of here."_

"_No, we can't. Only one lives… That's what the Yellow-Eyed man told me…"_

"_Please, Lexi! We can escape, and kill him together!" she begged, seeing . "Please don't do this…" the black-haired girl just shook her head, picking up a large wooden board. She raised it up, and Paige closed her eyes tightly. Lexi brought the board down on the girl's face._

_Then, blood splattered on the grass._

Paige jerked upright in her chair, breathing heavily. She put her head in her hands, wiping the beads of sweat off of her forehead. "It was just a bad dream…" she muttered to herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

A sigh escaping her lips, as she looked around. No one else was in the room with her. No Lexi, no Trisha, and no Jason.

She looked down at the floor, and that's when she noticed Jason. He was dead on the floor, fresh crimson blood pooling around his pale body.

His insides were visible, intestines and other organs hanging from the large hole in his abdominal area.

"How in the hell?" she called out, jumping to her feet and backing away from the body. Covering her mouth, she tried to keep the bile that was rising in her throat at bay.

She put salt lines in every nook and cranny of the room. Whatever creature that had killed Jason shouldn't have been able to get inside.

It was just then, that she saw the salt line broken. he noticed that the salt line at the door was broken.

She stood up, taking her iron stick with her as she walked out of the house, looking nervously around her.

**~XXX~**

**Trisha's POV**

"Paige, Lexi?! Anyone there?!" I called into the night, looking at my surroundings. I had just watched Jason get ripped open by a demon, and started running. I didn't know where I was going, and now I don't know where I am. _"I'm lost? That can't be good…"_ I whispered to myself.

I felt like one of the dumb girls in horror movies that call out and ask if anyone's there. About ninety-five percent of them almost always wind up dead. That's what i'm afraid of.

I tugged at the sleeve of my black long-sleeved shirt, walking around nervously. It was then, that I heard the laughter of a little girl.

'_Oh no, I'm in serious trouble now. Where are the others…?!'_ I heard something rustling behind me, and turned around. I saw a shadowy figure standing directly behind me, and jumped back a bit.

"Where have you been, Trisha?" Lexi came into view, and I visibly relaxed.

"I just watched Jason get killed. You were nowhere to be found!" she laughed a bit, before walking closer to me.

"What are you doing…?" I asked, moving back with each step Lexi took toward me.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, a sad look in her eyes. I tilted my head a bit, looking at her in confusion.

"Sorry for what?" just then, she raised her hands and grabbed me roughly by the throat.

I gasped for breath as her grip tightened. And then,

_Crack!_

**Okay, I have to say that I like how this is going. This story only has a few more chapters to go before it's finished. Don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Forever A Memory

**Another chapter! However, I'm afraid that this will be the last one for this story. It's complete, and I'm happy with it. I hope you are, too.**

**~XXX~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or its characters. I own my OC, Paige. My friend owns Bethani.**

**~XXX~**

**Paige's POV**

'_I have a really bad feeling about this...'_ I thought to myself as I wandered around the abandoned ghost town.

At that time, I couldn't hear any noises. No voices, no demons giggling like children, nothing. There wasn't even the chirping of crickets, which was strange, considering it was late at night. I wandered around the empty town, looking for the others.

"Trisha? Lexi?! Where are you guys?!" I called out, hearing my own voice echo through the area. Getting no reply, I kept looking.

It wasn't until I had checked about 4 houses, that I heard something. It was two familiar female voices, talking quietly to each other.

"Where have you been, Trisha?" one voice asked, and I recognized that it belonged to Lexi.

"I just watched Jason get killed. You were nowhere to be found!" I heard her laugh a bit, before walking toward the other girl.

"What are you doing…?" Trisha asked, and I saw the nervous look on her face as the black-haired girl came closer.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, and Trisha looked at her in a confused way.

"Sorry for what?" without giving a reply, Lexi wrapped her hands around the other girl's throat.

I put a hand over my mouth, backing up slowly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_Crack!_

At that point, I took off running. I had just watched Lexi _kill_ Trisha. Yellow Eyes must have told her about the sick little game he was playing, and the rules he wanted us to follow.

**~XXX~**

**No One's POV**

Paige continued to rush away, trying not to make any noise. Lexi had probably already found out that she had seen what had happened, but she didn't want to take a chance.

So, she made her way into one of the old houses, and started looking for something she could use to defend herself with. The iron stick she was holding wasn't going to be enough.

After rifling through the kitchen drawers, the brunette finally found an old steak knife. It was kind of small, but it would have to do.

Without wasting any time, Paige walked out the front door, ready to face whatever fate had in store for her. Right then, she felt a presence behind her.

**~XXX~**

"Ouch!" Paige fell to the ground, after being slapped in the face. She looked up at the girl, who just blinked apologetically.

"I'm sorry. It has to be done…" she told the brunette quietly.

"No, it doesn't have to be done! We can both get out of here."

"No, we can't. Only one lives… That's what the Yellow-Eyed man told me…"

"Please, Lexi! We can escape, and kill him together!" she begged. "Please don't do this…" the black-haired girl just shook her head, picking up a large wooden board. She raised it up, and Paige closed her eyes tightly. Lexi brought the board down on the girl's face.

Then, blood splattered on the grass.

**~XXX~**

"_Paige!"_ Lexi turned upon hearing a new voice. She saw a red-haired girl with glasses, and two men following behind her. Dropping the board, she took off running. She did what she was supposed to do, so there was no reason to stay any longer.

"Crap!" Bethani knelt down next to her brown haired friend, trying to shake her awake.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked, looking down at the teen. Sam saw the steady rise and fall of her chest, and nodded.

"She's unconscious. I think she's fine."

"Well, let's get her out of here." Dean picked her up, and the three made their way back to where the Impala had been parked.

**~XXX~**

"Well guys, I guess it's time to get you back home." Dean said, and Paige nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"It was awesome to meet you guys." Bethani piped up, and the Winchester boys nodded.

"It was good to meet you guys, too."

"Sam, Dean, can we take a picture with you guys before we go? It would make one hell of a memory." Paige asked. They looked at each other for a second, before shrugging.

Bethani took out her cell phone, and handed it to Bobby after showing him how to take the picture, then took her place next to Paige. They all stood together and smiled, while Bobby snapped the picture.

"Okay, all done." he handed the phone back to Bethani, who immediately slid it into her pocket.

"Ready to go?" the two girls nodded. Bobby began chanting words that neither of them understood, and a few moments later, everything faded.

**~XXX~**

"Paige, dinner's ready!" the brunette's eyes snapped open, and she sat upright in her bed. She looked around, sighing contentedly. She was back in her bedroom, back in her home.

'_I really hope that wasn't just a dream…'_ Paige stood up, hearing her phone beep. She made her way to her dresser, and picked up the small device.

"One New Picture Message" she read out loud. Hitting a button, the picture that had been sent popped up onto the screen. She couldn't help but grin when she saw the photo. It was her, Bethani, Sam, and Dean all together.

Looks like it wasn't a dream after all…

**THE END**


End file.
